In an ever connected world today and increasing travel costs, video conferencing, owing to its ease of operation, has become one important mode of live communication within and amongst organizations. Video conferencing systems, however, face frequent faults and issues because of multifarious reasons. Such systems are not equipped to accurately detect the faults in real time and subsequently resolve it.
Some conventional systems monitor availability and performance of video infrastructure, video endpoints, and underlying Information Technology (IT) infrastructure, based on system generated events, including call control events (for example, connect disconnect, network related events packet loss, or jitters, and the like). However, such conventional systems may miss faults that are not likely to generate any events, but may cause issues at level of the participants (on corresponding communication devices). By way of an example, video decoding errors on participants' communication devices may never get noted as system level events, however, the participants may observe video blackouts.
Some other conventional systems, which detect faults within log files, parse machine event logs to extract data related to errors and events, in order to detect faults or failures. However, these conventional systems have a drawback that they may detect an issue late or may completely miss detecting the issue in the machine event logs.